Paolilli
Paolilli self-propelled fumigators was manufactured by Enrique Paolilli in the city of Villa Cañás, Department Gral. López, prov. of Santa Fe. In its beginnings, it carries out works of tornería welds and repairs of agricultural machines in general in its workshop of street nº54 almost corner of avenue nº51. First works Around 1965 (approximately), a farmer in the area ordered a reform to an old machine with naphtero engine. The reform consisted of achieving that the apparatus is 3 in 1; succeeding after a year and a couple of months that the project worked properly (at the same time in partnership with another producer they perform a "tricycle" type sprayer but Paolilli only participates in the assembly of the transmission engine and the wings). After that reform, another producer in the area ordered an exterminator built entirely by E. Paolilli: for the chassis, travels to the city of Rosario to buy the structure of this (iron type "U"), which also manufactures of homemade form the wings of 21 meters and the cabin, tank of 1500 lts of plastic and the motor was a Bedford acquired by the same producer that I order the manufacture. The transmission consisted of a Ford 4th deferential box and truck. Followed by that unit with the same modality (by order), it manufactures 3 more units in which the engines varied, because each user chose the engine to his liking or the engine that could be obtained through dismantlers or machinery that they were no longer used. The cabins also differed; some obtained in factories of Venado Tuerto or Rosario and others in the area's dismantlers. Paolilli in the 80's At the end of the 70's and the beginning of the 80's, again by order, it manufactures 2 units: this time with Mercedes-Benz components (box and differential engine) and Massey Ferguson tractor cabins articulated with plastic tanks of 2000 liters and wings of 21 meters. The chain transmission had a change system type "mountain bike", which changed the relationship by jumping the chain from one pinion to another to give more speed when traveling. Production At the end of the 80 it is estimated that Enrique Paolilli manufactured around 10 units. The estimated time of manufacture of each unit is calculated in approximately 1 year, since it was built with only two assistants). The engines were mostly Mercedes Benz with box and differential Ford, since they were the combination that lasted longer and adapted to that job. All the units had pumps acquired in a factory that was located past the city of Tres Sargentos , province of Buenos Aires . The regulation system was manufactured in a homemade way and operated manually by means of tap-type keys. All units were 4 wheels with rear boom (initially fixed and manual opening and then was modernized to make it hydraulic), the engine in the front and one side of the hood has painted the logo "Paolilli" imitating the brand "Pirelli " (also in the trunk some were wearing the Mercedes Benz badge if the unit was equipped with that engine). 90's years Between the middle and end of the year 90's manufactures two more units following the tradition of using motors of the brand of the three-pointed star, but with more power; Ford box and transmission. This time the chassis is wider and reinforced, the larger one, tank of 2500 liters and rear boom of 25 meters (later extended to 27 meters and 31 meters), wings reinforced and fully hydraulic. They also added banderillero, control computer and other accessories. These two units were owned by E. Paolilli, which were then sold. Models Last works and final The last Paolilli fumigator was manufactured around the year 2005, commissioned by a producer from Villa Cañás, which was getting the component in stages: first the material for the chassis, then the cabin, engine, box and finally the tank. After this last project, Enrique Paolilli remains a couple of years more making turneries and repairs until the workshop closes definitely. Paolilli completely manufactured 3 tractors "cesperos" with Citroën 3CV engines sold to producers in the area. I also made a kind of "three point" fumigators that were coupled in agricultural tractors. The last work of this type I install it in a FIAT Supersom 55 tractor owned by the municipality of Villa Cañás that used it for the fumigation of shoulders. External links * Paolilli in Pesados Argentinos Category:Sprayer manufacturers Category:Crop Sprayer Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Defunct companies of Argentina